Queen Usagi!
by Sailor Chibi Bunny
Summary: I think some of you have watched sailor moon crystal right? Here's a short time in the future fanfic that tells the adventure of when Usagi becomes queen! RATE IF YOU ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

6 Years ago Usagi found out she was sailor moon and also princess serinity of the moon,and also some exiting news. At 22 she would be crowned queen of earth,and you may be thinking wow LUCKY! But in reality there was 3 things in her way at this point. 1,Herself from the future sent down her future daughter ( **ChibiUsa or sailor chibi moon)** to the past to train to be a sailor guardian like herself,with her past self. now how is she going to send her back home? she lost the space time key on some bus,hope nobody figured out how to use it hehe.,Ok now heres the really bad problem,if she becomes a queen just out of the blue,her mom is gonna be like WHAT!? DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!? and she will have to tell her mom about almost DYING like 100 times,oh god.3,where does this random palece come from? she saw it in the future ( **yeah time travel for the win where you have duplacite memory's if you see your self there!** ) is she going to make it herself? eh probebly some crazy thing happens like space makes a new planet,after LITERALLY being invaded by another planet with no profile, YOU NEVER KNOW OKAY? Usagi and her friends sailor venus,mars,mercury,jupiter and so on, where informed by there 2 talking cats, ( **yeah cats are like smarter than all of them put together** ) that Usagi would be crowned in a week, "A WEEK!?" Usagi screamed, ( **oh no** **here comes the glass breaking** )"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET EVERYTHING SORTED OUT, IN A WEEK!?" ( **All glass** **ever produced on earth now shattered** ) "You know,you cant worry to much,I mean everything gets sorted out in the future" said Luna ( **Luna is Usagi's** **cat,again way smarter than her.** ) "Ok look we also have the problem I cant go home!" said ChibiUsa "Ive said this once i will say it twice,WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT!" said Luna. "Ok AND the fact we cant tell anybody our secret,i mean COME ON HERE! How do i go up to somebody and say hello, i have a alter ego!" said Tuxedo mask ( **after you read the next sentence guess who he is,ok?** ) "AHHHHHH! INTRUDER! LOCK DOWN LOCK DOWN! ERASE MEMORY! *usagi turns around* Oh hi,you scared me :) *blushy happy face*" said/screamed Usagi (ok,its obvius enough, isn't?) "Um I can tell,I can definity tell" said Tuxdeo mask (OH YEAH FORGOT HEHE,CHARACTER GENDER VERAFACATION

SAILOR MOON GIRL

SAILOR ANYTHING GIRL

LUNA GIRL CAT

ARTIMIS BOY CAT

TUXEDO MASK BOY (HUMAN)

CHIBIUSA GIRL we may continue)

"Ok look,if anybody remembers our visits to the future,I was KING and usagi was queen...ok now how does that even work out!?" Tuxedo mask said

"Oh right...lets think about this,WHEN DOES THIS HAPPEN?!" Usagi screamed ( **once again broken glass** )

"In one week,thought you knew" said sailor mercury "OF COARSE I KNOW NOW IM GOING TO TELL MY MOM IM BEING CROWNED QUEEN IN A WEEK! *go's insaine*" said Usagi in one of teh highest pitched screams anyone there has ever heard.

As Usagi walked (more like jumped) out of the room everyone started to scream things like "what on earth is happening!?" 'nothing,there will probebly be a new crazy planet trying to take over the world!" Usagi entered her house stomping around screaming trying to get noticed so she could tell everyone she is a queen. *nobody answers* "ANYONE HOME!?" Usagi said "IM PRICESSS SERINITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Usagi? Your home." Usagi's mom said from another room. "YEAH AND IM A QUEEEEEEN,for your information" Usagi said "Thats nice...wait what did you say?" usagi's mom answered. "Mom I'm sailor moon to put it simple" Usagi said to her mom. "W-w-what?,y-you a-are s-s-s-s-s-sailor mo-on?" Usagi's mom said kind of scared "Yup" "T-the sailor moon who like-" "YES MOM,YES." "Why didnt you tell me you were sailor moon?" "Uh yeah,ummmmmmmmmm how do i put this...YOU WOULD BE MAD,BECAUSE I BASICLY ALMOST DIED 100 TIMES!" "You what!?"

 **did you enjoy this awesome fanfiction chapter? cliffhanger on what usagis mom says next! this is sort of a fanfic on sailor moon crystal more than the original btw. rate if you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2,Plutos back,madder than ever

"So your telling me that you are THE sailor moon?" Usagis mom said "Yeah I am,if you really want to know what its like being sailor moon,ill tell you also" Usagi said "you dont have to tell me,all you do is just kill some monster." Usagis mom said "Oh you really DON'T know do you? Well i'll tell you the truth IVE SAVED THE WORLD,IVE BEEN TO THE FUTURE,AND NOT TO MENTION CHIBIU-" "SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING" Chibiusa said after cutting off usagi. "As i continue, Chibiusa is my daughter from the future 30th century." Usagi said "OH COME ON WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY IT?" Chibiusa yelled "30th Century? thats like 1000 years!" "Since im the queen i get a super long life span, like 200 years" Usagi said "Ok first of all i need to get back to the future,im going to look at the lost and found,its probebly gone but there is no way im not checking!" said chibiusa As Chibiusa walked to the lost and found, she wondered if it would accually be there,then the only problem would be the big how does he become king? thng. when she arrived at the lost and found , "Have you seen a silver key with jewles on it?" Chibiusa asked the person next to the table of stuff. "yeah sombody took it,they called themselves "pluto" don't know why." the person said. "Pluto? really? where did they go?" Chibiusa said "yeah that was there name, they went in that direction" the person said "Ok got it!" Chibiusa ran off in the direction the person told her and kept on running and running, and then she was in some sort of void,not like the space time door,it was a compleatly black void. after wandering for a while she saw Sailor pluto,she must be in the past, Sailor pluto looks like she is 10 years old. Chibiusa ran up to pluto. and said "Pluto! i need a space time key! i live in the future!" "YOU TIME TRAVELED I MUST ELEMINATE YOU!" yelled sailor pluto "WHAT NO! IM CHIBIUSA! MY NAME IS SMALL LADY USAGI SERINITY! I WILL KNOW YOU IN THE FUTURE!" screamed chibiusa "So you did time travel you admit it!" "Becuase you let me have a key!" "and why would i ever do that?

 **ok hope you enjoyed this chapter,short i know. but another cliff hanger! SpOoKy! well see you next time!**

 **I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON**


	3. Chapter 3

PAN TO USAGIS HOUSE

"SO YOUR TELLING ME THATS WHY YOU LOCKED YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM THAT TIME!?" Said Usagi's mom "Yeah,and to me,that's a very calm day to tell you the truth." said Usagi "Oh my god,you have to be kidding me!" said Usagis mom "Want me to prove I'm sailor moon?" "Sure,just just show me" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" *ROLL THE TRANSFORMATION CLIP* After transformation Usagi yelled, "BELIVE ME NOW?" "Yes,yes i belive you. But why do you tell me all this now?" "Oh yeah uh come with me" said usagi and led her to the fountain in the park the use to get to the moon and time travel. After leading her mom to the fountain, Usagi told her mom the fountain would take them to the old crystal millinium on the moon. "MOON? ON THE MOON?" "yeah come on" Usagi and her mom traveled to the moon and showed her around. After going inside the castle,Usagi notices a button,a big button. she wants to press it but it might do somthing bad. she pressed it anyway and one of their earliest enimies appeaped again, PAN TO CHIBIUSA. "Uhg where am i?" Chibiusa said. she was in a small dungon, really small. she couldnt escape. she looked around for some sort of door and all she found was a button,she pressed it. next thing cibiusa knew was she was in the past. she was in the time Princess serinity was alive, she could save the past earth. Chibiusa ran to the castle and saw sailor mars walking around. "MARS!" yelled chibiusa "hmm? who are you?" mars answered

"I am sailor chibi moon! i am from the 30th century and i need a space time key now!" "Space time key? whats a space time key?" "I need to get to the space time door then!" "what?" "IS THERE ANY WAY OF TIME TRAVEL?" "no silly! and SAILOR chibi moon? are you imitating one of the sailor shenshi?" "NO NO NO! I'm not imitating the sailor senshi,cause i am the sailor senshi future daughter of the future queen serinity and i need to get home! "I will help you,but you must prove you are a sailor shenshi!" "CHIBI MOON POWER,MAKE-UP! *roll the clip people we dont have all day!* "see i am a sailor shenshi!" said chibiusa. come with me,sailor chibi moon. PAN TO LUNA

"oh where are the others? usagi isnt home, and chibiusa...i have no idea i cant track her." said luna. "ill go find usagi you three stay here!" said sailor venus.

 **okay probly short I KNOW! but i cant write for long or i just get bored i have the next 5 chapters in my head though, BYYEEEE**

 **rate if you enjoy i dont own sailor moon**


End file.
